The present invention relates to a lift-up sun roof for automotive vehicles. The sun roof includes a rigid cover which in its closed position closes a roof opening in a roof area. The cover is guided at lateral guide rails by means of sliding elements and is raisable with one end above the stationary roof area or, optionally, is slidable below the roof area upon lowering of one end.
A lift-up sun roof of this general nature is known from German patent application published without examination, No. 35 32 104, in which the lifting of the cover is effected by raising members which are pivotable about the transverse axis of the guide rails. The raising members are actuated by means of an expensive control link and link studs guided therein. Besides the expensive mechanism, this lift-up sun roof has the disadvantage of a large overall height.